


You Look Good in My Cape

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: At the DEO, Kara's very happy Cat survived the latest alien attack.  So VERY happy, she manages to traumatize Alex, Winn, and J'onn in the process of celebrating.  On the plus side, red really is Cat's color.





	You Look Good in My Cape

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story sprung up from that old mega-popular photo of Teri Hatcher from Lois & Clark, where she's wrapped in Clark's cape.  
> If it's good enough for Lois...  
> If anyone has a GIF manip of that with Cat/Calista in Teri's place, please feel free to share! :)
> 
> **NEW**  
> LOOK AT THIS!! Genesiswingz created this with her awesome manip skills: https://68.media.tumblr.com/13c2860429853dd40ebccb356fb36880/tumblr_osrk4vxsNx1vy9toso1_500.png  
> It's the exactly GIF I was hoping for, go look! (I'd post a photo, but I'm hopeless.)
> 
> Un-betaed as usual.  
> Just a little one-shot to get the juices flowing for the multi-chaps awaiting finishing...

“...and the Lamottian authorities will be here to pick up their rogue thief within the next week. Until then, the cell Mr. Schott and Agent Danvers adapted should be enough to hold him. Good job, people.” 

J’onn J’onzz, Director of the National City branch of the DEO, looked around proudly at his assembled team. As usual, they’d exceeded his expectations and stood bravely as the city’s defenders against a wily opponent bent on wreaking as much havoc as possible. The best part was, aside from some bruises and Agent Elliot’s sprained ankle (and the headset Mr. Schott broke when he threw it down in a “victory dance”), no other injuries were reported. This was his favorite kind of op, as far as the Director was concerned. Alien contained, no undue exposure of the DEO, and everyone came home safely.

There was one unusual addition to the DEO staff in the briefing this afternoon. He was adapting to her presence in their civilian off-hours at family gatherings, but J’onn would never feel 100% comfortable with the Queen of All Media in his HQ. 

Her loyalty to Kara was unquestioned, but Catherine “Cat” Grant wasn’t under his command - and that made the Director nervous, which he knew she was well aware of. He knew, because she’d ‘thought’ it at him at their very first meeting, that her dedication to her girlfriend was her top priority. She’d put J’onn on notice - as long as Kara was treated honorably, he had nothing to fear from Cat or her empire or her wrath. 

If she wasn’t, if someone like Sam Lane or Max Lord or Lillian Luthor or the US Government intervened (again) against the Maid of Might…the scenarios Cat’s mind offered in retribution were imaginatively operatic in scope. He had lived a long time on several worlds - and J’onn wasn’t certain some of the things Cat suggested were anatomically possible for humans.

The Director of the DEO wouldn’t normally have allowed Cat to be at the meeting at all (signed non-disclosure or not), but she did have a legitimate reason this time. Part of the downtown havoc caused by the impish alien was to CatCo’s building and helicopters - and Cat had been unsurprisingly instrumental and effective in the resolution. She’d worked with Winn to secure the building and the equipment remotely, all the while making sure her employees were safe and not causing a panic in the process. J’onn acknowledged her help, which the prickly woman accepted with merely a humble nod. 

“If it keeps Kara and our city safe, Director, you know there’s no step I won’t take,” Cat reminded him telepathically. “And at least you’re not still in that bat infested desert dungeon, horrible for one’s skincare routine,” she teased.

The Kryptonian half of the pair wasn’t accessible to J’onn’s mind-reading abilities, but one didn’t often need them with Kara. He’d been military long enough to recognize the immediate after-effects of battle, the heady adrenaline rush of victory. Warring in addition to that though, Kara was also still radiating anxiety for her much more fragile partner; Cat herself had been a passenger in one of the helicopters first sent zig-zagging across the skyline, and Supergirl had come to rescue her and the pilot before going after the alien. 

This was the first time he knew of that Cat Grant had been in personal jeopardy since the two women officially began their romantic relationship. Kara’s eyes remained fixed on the smaller woman, her concern still shoutingly obvious, although he appreciated they were attempting to remain semi-professional in the work environment. After all, the DEO staff didn’t need reminding that Cat Grant was officially dating Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. J’onn hoped there may be some random low-grade inventory tech on Level 7 who hadn’t figured out her secret identity yet.

Although she was apparently standing still, Kara was somehow jittering enough to make her cape sway. J’onn wondered if she’d heard most of what he’d said. Her focus was quite clear - about 5’5”, slender, and in an outfit that would require it’s own line item on the DEO budget. Cat’s mind was being very purposefully blocked by the Martian, but she too managed to lean in Kara’s direction - J’onn was fairly certain it was more to comfort her girlfriend rather than any residual fear on her own part, but Cat was uncommonly good at hiding her feelings.

He hoped they’d manage to make it out of the DEO. That was one of the very few downsides with an attractive, healthy superhero in love on staff - they tended to be a little…randy. J’onn had been a soldier for a long time and wasn’t unfamiliar with the lure of post-battle…tension-relieving, especially when your life-mate was so close by and had recently been in danger. The fact that this particular superhero was also like a daughter to him made him actually look forward to the stacks of paperwork in his office. Perhaps with some loud Gregorian chants in the background.

***

They didn’t make it out of the DEO.

Before the word ‘dismissed’ was totally off her Martian boss’s lips, Kara had Cat tugged by the hand and off down the hall. It was the hall that led to the fly-out exit Kara usually used.

But, apparently the hero couldn’t wait that long. She found an open room with a door, and swung her lady-love over the threshold and sat her directly on top of the table, barely remembering to close the door.

“Hi,” Kara whispered as she ran her nose along the length of Cat’s jawline and almost growled her words. “Can we…need you now Cat. Please.”

“Well darling,” even Cat Grant’s legendary fortitude couldn’t hold out against a tall, blonde, adorable goddess with purposefully wandering fingers. “I mean… _ohh_ …our ‘no workplace sex’ rules are for… _right there_ …CatCo. We never made any for the DE- _oh!_ ” They weren’t unhappy noises. 

“Hey, Kara, did you need….WHOA Nelly!” Winn walked in, and then in a fit of paralysis stopped dead, his mind clearing of whatever it was he was going to ask. Alex, who’d been right behind him, slammed into his back.

“Watch the walking dude…oh.” Alex recovered quicker, this unfortunately not being her first time to walk in on the amorous blondes. “You just left the room like two minutes ago!” 

Her hand not holding a tablet apparently couldn’t decide to cover her eyes or her mouth - so Agent Alex Danvers ended up confusingly with a hand over her nose.

The superhero had spun around at Winn’s intrusion, fully clothed thankfully, and was standing in front of her petite boss. Who couldn’t have been fully clothed, if the dress on the floor was any indication. 

With a tug from behind, Kara’s cape was loosened. A hand appeared on her shoulder, gently nudging the hero to the side. 

And there, in all her near glory, was a cape-wrapped Cat Grant. The crest of the House of El was clearly visible, as were the black lacy shoulder straps to what surely was an expensive lingerie set.

Cat spoke first, as usual, rather nonchalantly for a nearly naked woman. “Well, Supergirl, can be speedy when she’s inspired.” A creamy, bare shoulder shrugged.

“Alex, what are you doing? We don’t smell. Kinda busy, guys.”

This wasn’t Kara “I blush at everything” Danvers. This was an irritated and horny superhero almost coitus interruptus. Winn and Alex knew Kara loved them, but it sure looked as if she didn’t like them at the moment.

It was one of the few times Winn could remember being more afraid of Kara than he was of Miss Grant. One of the few times except…

“Is she infected again?” Winn asked Alex, apparently forgetting, as they often seemed to, that super-hearing was well, super, even with a whisper.

“By Rao, I’m not on Red K, I just like my girlfriend! Who almost died today and I’m very happy she didn’t, ok?!”

Cat lovingly stroked a hand down Kara’s tense arm, to the strong hand that had tightened into a fist. “Don’t pout, darling. I’m sure they were all JUST LEAVING. Fly me home and have your way with me. It’ll take three minutes to get there, and we can be as loud as we want.” 

Hazel and blue eyes narrowed at the other occupants of the room, who were still staring dumbly at the couple. Cat needed them to leave so she could get dressed (until she got UN-dressed again in the privacy of her own home in three and a half minutes). Kara needed them to leave so she could take her tiny girlfriend home and continue their own version of a (naked) victory dance.

And, to add even more fun to the moment, the DEO Director walked into the room behind Alex. He’d felt the psychic disturbance and hadn’t even made it halfway to his office. Thankfully, he kept his mental blocks up. 

“Listen to your girlfriend and take it somewhere off DEO property, Supergirl. Agent Danvers will ensure you aren’t interrupted on your way out. Take the rest of the day, Mr. Schott, you earned it.” J’onn grumbled and quickly turned and strode off down the hallway, possibly mumbling about paperwork and ‘super libidos’. 

Winn bid his own hasty retreat, eager to get the visual of his former boss and his best friend out of his mind with some relaxing violent video games. As he headed for the garage, Winn shudderingly realized he now had a crush on Cat and Kara - as a couple. 

“Good God, I need to kill some zombies. And get a girlfriend,” he thought.

Alex elbowed her amorous little sister in the gut as they turned their backs to Cat so she could re-dress. “Oohhh, you got in trouble with Space Daaad, for having sex with your girlfriend in the house on a school night,” she sing-songed.

The alien turned her head slightly to side-eye her sister, and perhaps to sneak a peek at said girlfriend, who caught the action and winked. 

“Do you want me to tell him about you and Maggie and the armory?”

“Shutting up now.” Kara didn’t think the ‘lip zip’ Alex performed was heartfelt, but she had more pressing matters to attend to.

After all, there was a hot CEO in need of ravishing, and Kara Zor-El was just the alien for the job.

**Author's Note:**

> The alien name is derived from author Anne Lamott - because that's the book I had laying nearby (Hallelujah Anyway).  
> The title is a very vague reference to Keith Urban's song "You Look Good in My Shirt."
> 
> Feel free to drop in on Tumblr (JBthegift) and say hey!


End file.
